Life isn't Always What it Seems
by The Dragon of the North
Summary: Travis Vega came to live with uncles family in LA because he couldnt stand the constant traveling of his military family.He wanted to have a normal teens life. But when your cousins with Tori Vega and you go to Hollywood Arts, life is never "normal".
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, so if you were reading my old victorious story The Lives we Live, then I am extremely sorry that I erased it. Its just that I kind of hit a brick wall with the story and I just couldnt think of how to add anymore to it, so once again i'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**~DragonoftheNorth**_

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

It was a cool Wednesday morning, as Travis walked into the San Francisco International Airport. His flight wasn't for another half an hour so he sat down in a row of seats next to the terminal. He was used to waiting for flights, because he had been on quite a few in his 16 years of existence. His dad was a officer in the Army, so he had been living in a lot of places mostly military bases in the US and even in a couple of places overseas, mainly Italy, and Turkey, but he considered San Francisco his hometown. He was born there after all, and whenever his dad wasn't required to be somewhere, his family would move back to San Francisco.

"_Flight 131 to Los Angeles, now boarding"_

Travis walked into the plane and took his seat. They had only been back in San Francisco for 3 months when his dad got orders to report to some big military base outside of Washington D.C, and Travis had gotten tired of moving. He was tired of going to a new school, having to make new friends, never being able to hold a long lasting relationship. He had never even had a girlfriend, as embarrassing as it was, but that was his secret. So after hours of discussion, his parents cut him a deal. If he would be willing to move to L.A, he could move in with his Uncles family, until he turned 18 and became an adult. Travis took the offer, so here he is now.

"_This is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts, we will touching down in Los Angeles in 10 minutes."_

Travis put on his seatbelt on. He was happy to be able to see his uncle, aunt, and cousins again. As a kid, his family usually spent Christmas with his uncles family in L.A, and he usually had a very good time. But in the last couple of years , his dads job prevented his family from their Christmas visit, so it would be nice to see them again.

Travis looked up at his luggage which contained his piano. It was one of those portable ones, which he got from his uncle for Christmas when he was 8. Since his family was on the move all the time, it gave him a lot of time to practice,and it became second nature to him. Along with that he did a lot of writing in his free time, and through his travels proved to be a good actor. This was to the disliking of his dad, who wanted Travis to join the army as an officer. So it did take a lot of arguments between his parents, when his uncle pulled some strings to get Travis into this performing arts school in L.A called Hollywood Arts.

"_Welcome to the Los Angeles International airport, thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines"_

Travis walked out onto the terminal with his luggage, to see a crowds upon crowds of people walking about. He was told that his uncle and aunt would be there to pick him up, but he didn't see them. Just then a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. Travis immediately recognized the black sleve of his uncles police uniform.

"_UNCLE DANNY"_ Travis said excitedly

"_Hey, hows my favorite nephew doing, how was your flight"_

"_It was alright, where is Auntie D"_

"_Right behind you"_

Travis turned to see a women in her late-30's smiling

"_TRAVIS" _she yelled giving him a hug

"_AUNTIE DEANNA"_

"_Oh look at my nephew, you get taller everytime I see you, but your still as handsome as ever" _she said as she pinched Travis's cheek

"_Honey, stop embarrassing him in front of all these people"_ said Uncle Danny

"_Where are the girls"_ Travis asked

"_Their at school" _replied Auntie D

"_Oh, I thought they'd want to see me" _Travis said

"_Oh they would, but we didn't tell them"_ Uncle Danny said smiling

"_You didn't tell them" _ Travis said surprised

"_We thought it would be funny if you surprised them when they got home from school today" _Auntie D said

Travis laughed, as they left the airport.

Uncle Danny drove them all back to their house, which was a large two-story in the Hollywood hills area. Auntie Deanna showed Travis his room and he unpacked and then had lunch. A couple of hours later he heard a car drive up into the driveway.

"_Travis, thats them" _yelled Auntie Deanna

Travis sat down casually on the couch. The door opened to two girls arguing.

"_TRINA YOU BROKE MY PHONE"_

"_YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE GOTTEN SUCH A FRAGILE PHONE"_

"_YOU THREW IT AGAINST THE WALL, WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN"_

"_Why is it that everytime I come here, you two are on the verge of killing each other" _Travis butted in

Tori and Trina turned their heads, both with their mouths dropped, and eyes wide.

"_TRAVIS!" _

_**How did you guys like it, should I write another chapter? Anyway review if you want to. Thanks for the support.**_


	2. Settling In

_**Hey everyone so I just want to say before I start this chapter, that I really appreciate all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites for the story. Also I did a total redo of the first chapter, so I advise that you read it again before you continue, thanks for the support**_

_**minilikescoffee , mazeygrace18 , Jeremy Shane- thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it, you guys are awesome**_

_**al3xasara****- thanks for the review, I was thinking the same thing when I was writing it**_

_**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen****- all I can say for now is Bade, but be patient they will come**_

_**Neroshin****- I already PMed you, but again thanks for the constructive criticism, and everyone else check out his work and review it, it is really good**_

**Chapter 1- Settling In**

"_TRAVIS"_ Tori and Trina yelled excitedly, running and giving him a hug which nearly knocked him over the couch

"_What are you doing here, it's only October" _Tori said still excited

Tori and Travis had always been close. They were the same age, and nearly acted like brother and sister. As kids ,whenever Travis was in L.A for Christmas they were un-seperatable, to the point that they hung out so much that their parents jokingly called them a couple. Travis always gave a little smirk when he looked back "videogames, candy, and pranks" he'd think, as he pulled out the picture of them when they were 9, back when Tori had braces, glasses, and wore boys clothes. Tori was attractive now, and was confident that Travis had destroyed that picture. Travis would smirk again "Leverage, for a rainy day".

"_Oh wow I didn't notice"_said Travis sarcastically

"_Haha very funny, now tell us why your here" _Tori replied

"_Well, basically my parents, are moving to D.C, but I told them I was sick of moving, so they said if I move here that I can finish high school without moving"_

"_Thats Awesome, but where are you going to go to school?" _Tori asked

"_Your dad said he pulled some string to get me into this fancy performing arts school called Hollywood Arts"_

"_No way" _Tori screamed

"_Yeah the school, must be desperate for new people" _Trina butted in

Then there was Trina. She was a year older than Travis and Tori. Even though their relationship was still very good, it wasn't nearly as good as him and Tori. In fact the pranks that they pulled together were mostly on Trina. Such as the hand in the warm water, or just plain water balloons. But either way Travis treated her like a big sister, and him as a little brother.

"_Trina you havn't changed a bit"_

"_Actually I look 10 times as better looking then when you last saw me" _Trina replied

"_Yep not one bit" _Travis said, and Tori laughed realizing the joke

Travis wasn't scheduled to start school into the following monday, so he spent the days trying to settle into the house. By that time it was a Saturday night, when Travis heard the door knock.

"_I'll get it" _Tori replied quickly and open it, to reveal a guy with dreads about Travis's size, walking in

"_Hey Andre" _Tori said giving the guy a hug

"_Hey Tori, whats shaking" _Andre replied as they sat on the couch, and started up a conversation

Just then Travis walked down the stairs

"_Hey Tori, you got any earplugs, Trina's singing in the shower again?" _he asked, as he noticed Andre

"_Oh Travis this is my friend Andre, and Andre this is my cousin Travis"_

"_Whats up" _Andre said

"_Nothing much nice to meet you"_ Travis replied as they shook hands

Trina's singing was starting to echo from upstairs.

"_UGGHH, you know what, maybe some piano music will drown out that girls singing" _ said Travis as he walked over to the piano and started playing it

"_You play piano man, so do I" _said Andre

"_Sweet, it a little hobby of mine" _Travis responded

"_Yeah that "little hobby" got you into Hollywood Arts" _said Tori

"_Your going to Hollywood Arts?" _asked Andre

"_I start on Monday" _Travis answered

"_Cool chizz" _Andre said as he turned to Tori _"Did you tell anyone else?"_

"_Naw, it can wait for Monday" _Tori responded as Travis went into the kitchen for a drink

"_I doubt he'll get a warm reception from Jade, being your cousin and all" _Andre said

Trina finally stopped singing, so Travis stopped and headed into the grabbed a glass of iced tea from the fridge and leaned on the counter and started drinking it. For a while he stared at Tori and Andre who were enveloped in their conversation.

"_You see it to" _it was his Uncle Danny, who leaned against the counter with him

"_Yep, Tori has a crush on him" _Travis replied

"_Oh how you remind me of your dad Travis, he was able to read anyone"_

"_Yeah, how long have you seen her like this for" _said Travis

"_Ever since she met him"_

"_He's different from the others" _Travis said

"_Yeah, he is, but i'm guessing that doesnt mean your not going to still keep an eye on them right"_

"_Old habits never go away, uncle Danny" _said Travis laughing


	3. Day One

**Chapter 2 – Day One**

"_Can you drive any slower"_ said Tori who was holding on to her seat

"_I would, if you were a better gps" _Travis replied

"_Well for your information, I am a really good gps" _

"_RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT, NO THAT RIGHT, I MEAN LEFT" isn't that accurate of a direction Tori"_

"_Shut up! _Tori said as she hit Travis in the arm

"_HEY CALM DOWN, at least you don't have to get rides from Trina anymore"_

"_Good point"_

It was Monday morning and Travis was driving with Tori in his uncles car, to his first day at Hollywood Arts. For him the L.A traffic wasn't that much different than San Francisco traffic so he didn't mind. It took them a little while to get there, because of the traffic, but mainly because Tori was horrible with directions. But they arrived early with about half an hour before school was supposed to start.

"_Alright well I got to go to the office to get my schedule" _Travis said

"_ooo let me come with you, I want to see your schedule" _said Tori

"_Tori, i'm a big boy, i'm sure I can take care of myself, i'll see you later alright"_

"_Oh alright, i'll see later, remember what I said about Jade, ok"_

"_Ok MOM" _said Travis as they walked off

Travis walked in through the entrance of the school to see the huge main hallway. Just like a, normal school it had its rows of lockers, but each locker had its own design on it. After Travis was done admiring all the artwork he made his way to the office. He walked up to the secretary.

"_Hi i'm Travis Vega, i'm here to pick up my schedule"_

"_hmmm Travis Vega, Travis Vega, ahhh here we go sweetie" _she said as she handed Travis the schedule

"_Thank you ma'am"_

"_No problem honey" _she said as Travis walked out of the office

Travis looked at his schedule. Half the classes were just normal classes at any high school but the other half were unique classes. "Improv Acting, Musical Theory, Creative Script Writing, cool" Travis thought. Next to the classes was the locker number "93". So Travis looked and found it in the central row of lockers. It of course was the only one in the row to completely blank. "I'll have to do something about that" he thought. He walked towards the row of lockers, and two of them popped out as really unique to him. There was one that was on the lower row a couple of lockers to the left, it was totally see-through, which Travis thought was really interesting. Then there was a locker right next to his on the top row, it was the brightest pink ever imaginably possible, with a cupcake and floral decoration, which Travis thought was "vibrant". He started putting stuff in his locker, when he turned to see a guy putting stuff into the clear locker.

"_You got a interesting locker there" _said Travis, getting the guys attention

"_Thanks, I haven't seen you here before, your new" _he replied

"_Yeah, today is my first day"_

"_Oh you must be Travis, Andre told me about you, your Tori's cousin"_

"_That I am, and who might you be?"_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, i'm Beck, i'm one of Tori's friends"_

"_Cool nice to meet you"_

Beck looked at his phone

"_Oh man class starts in 5 minutes, I got to get going" _Beck turned to Travis _"You should chill with us at lunch"_

"_Uh sure" _Travis responded

"_Cool catch you later then" _Beck said as he walked off

Travis finished putting the things in his locker and closed it. "Wait a minute, I have no idea where my first class is" he thought out loud. Just then a girl was putting some books, into the bright pink locker right next to his.

"_Excuse me, do you know where 's English class is?" _Travis asked

"_Yeah, i'm actually going there right now, you can follow me" _said the girl

They started walking down the hallway. The girl was small and petite compared to Travis. Travis was 6'1'' while the girl was barely 5'3''. She had a slight tan, brown eyes, and her hair was colored in a vibrant red color, which Travis thought suited her based on what her locker.

"_I'm Travis"_

"_I'm Cat"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, is Cat short for something" _Travis asked

"_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" _Cat yelled catching Travis off guard

"_I'm just saying, is you name Cat a shorter version of a longer name"_ Travis replied regaining his stature

"_Oh i'm sorry, it's short for Caterina" _she said, with a bubbly personality, that Travis noticed she had all the time

"_Its no problem, thats a very nice name"_

"_Thank you, you can call me that if you want"_

"_I'll stick with calling you Cat" _Travis said as they entered the classroom

"_KK" _Cat said giggling a little bit

English passed by really quickly, it was one of Travis's better subjects, but also because Cat always had one of her stories, for practically any situation, which Travis found very entertaining. The next class after that was Musical Theory, which Travis had with Andre. Then he had math which he straight up hated, because it was his worst subject. After that was History, which he happened to have with Tori, who was already playing 20 questions with Travis about his day. But History was one of Travis's favorite subjects so he didn't mind.

The bell for lunch came and Travis walked out into the open air eating area which everyone called the asphalt cafe. He was walking around until he accidentally walked into a tall skinny guy with an afro who was holding a puppet.

"_Oh man i'm sorry" _he said

"_No problem, it was my fault anyway" _Travis replied

He looked a Travis for a second.

"_Wait a sec, your Tori's cousin aren't you"_

"_Man, who didn't Tori tell that I was here, let me guess your one of Tori's friends?"_

"_Yeah i'm..."_

"_No you ain't" _The puppet interupted

"_Rex!...i'm Robbie" _said the guy

"_I'm Travis, nice to meet you" _said Travis shaking Robbie's hand

"_I think someone forgot to introduce someone" _said the puppet

"_This is Rex" _Robbie replied

"_Uhhh nice to meet you" _said Travis awkwardly

Travis and Robbie were actually walking to the same table where they saw Tori, Andre, Beck, and the person Travis assumed was Jade. They both sat down, and Travis was greeted by everyone except Jade.

"_Who are you?" _said Jade in a aggressive tone

Travis knew how to handle people with Jade's type of personality. It was one of the things he picked up from going to so many schools when he was a kid. He called this disarming with words.

"_I presume your Jade" _Travis replied

"_Who's asking" _she replied

"_Who's telling" _Travis shot back

"_I am" _said Jade

"_You are?" _Travis asked

"_Jade" _she said

"_So I was correct" _Travis replied

Everyone around the table was in pure shock. No one, not even Beck had ever been able to turn a conversation around on Jade. Jade, who everyone had expected to be burning with anger had a smirk on her face.

"_To answer your question, i'm Travis" _he said putting out his hand for a handshake

"_Ahhh, your Vega's cousin, hmmm well played, well played, I like you, you much more interesting than Vega_

The rest of lunch went uneventful, and when it ended, Travis headed to his Improv Acting class which consequently was with everyone he had just had lunch with. Travis mistook the teacher as a homeless guy. But after the introductions Travis, started to enjoy the feeling of the class more. After that class Travis his script writing class which was the last class of the day. By some amazing odds he gets the desk next to Jade, who is the only person Travis knows in the class. The whole class was filled with Jade trying to get him to admit something embarrassing about Tori.

The bell rang to end school and Travis walked to his car with Tori and got in.

"_Tori, you sure have some interesting friends" _said Travis

Tori let out a little smirk _"Yep, and now their your friends too"_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The next few chapters are one on ones with some of the main characters, I have stories lined up for them, but I want you guys to decide who gets to go first. As always review, favorite, and subscribe, if you want to.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_** Dragon of the North**_


	4. Dimples

**Chapter 3 – Dimples**

"_Come on loser get up"_

Travis woke up with with some sweat on his face.

It had been a week since Travis started school, and he had made friends with all of Tori's friends, and was doing alright with his classes. It was a Wednesday morning as he walked to his locker to grab his books. His locker had a scene with a palm tree and a beach at sunset, which represented Travis's mostly cool headed personality. He closed his locker to see Cat eagerly waiting for him.

"Hi Travis"

"Hey Cat, what's up"

"ummm the roof" said Cat, putting a lot of thought into the question

"No, I meant how are you doing" replied Travis taking into consideration that it was Cat

" Oh i'm doing good" said Cat

Travis looked at Cat, as they walked towards class. He noticed that everytime she smiled, which was most of the time, that she had these little dimples. Travis realized he zoned out and concentrated back onto what Cat was saying. For some reason she was talking about docks.

" My brother got banned from going to the dock" said Cat

Travis smirked. Everyday he saw Cat, she had a story to tell him. Travis found her stories to interesting to listen to, and always paid attention to her when she told him.

"Oh what for" said Travis

"He slapped a cop with a fish"

"Why did he do that?"

"He didnt take his special pills that day so he was acting wacky"

Travis noticed how nice, Cat's brown eyes were.

"Oh really so what happened" replied Travis

"The cop put him in jail for the night"

"Oh thats to bad"

"Dont worry he got out"

"Well thats good" said Travis

Travis looked at how nice and clean her straightened red hair was.

"Yeah" said Cat as they entered their class

They sat at their desks, as Travis looked at Cat and then back at his desk.

"Damn it, not again" he said under his breath.


	5. A Certain Type of Friendship

_**Jeremy Shane, ILOVEJADE, Calofia- Thanks for the reviews glad you guys like it.**_

_**James888- on her cheeks**_

_**mazeygrace18- yes he likes Cat, and the last line, will be explained soon**_

**Chapter 4- A Certain Type of Friendship**

"_you think your so tough 4- eyes, how bout you take some of this"_

"_ahhh. Ommphh"_

"_like that you little bitch"_

Travis woke up in a sweat and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed.

Travis walked into his script writing class and took his seat. It was one of his favorite classes, and he was one of the teacher's favorite students.

"Alright you guys" started the teacher "Today im giving out a group assignment. You and a partner are going to write a three page script by tomorrow. I'll be picking the groups"

"Jessica and Steven, Chris and Jason, , Travis and Jade"

"Shit" Travis said under his breath

He looked over at Jade who gave him her evil smile "5 o'clock at my place"

Travis got out of his truck, and walked up the surprisingly well kept house. He hadn't expected Jade's house to be this fancy. At first he thought he had the wrong house, but then when he got to the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of Jade's yelling, who sounded like she was in a argument. Just before he knocked on the door, it slammed open almost hitting Travis in the face. In the doorway was Jade who looked in a bad mood.

"Uh hey Jade"said Travis

"Hey were doing the project at your house, we can't do it here"

"Uh alright then, we'll take my truck"

Travis had seen a lot of mean people before, but none quite like Jade. Sure she was mean, that he knew for sure, but there was something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. Anyways Travis's curiosity and sense of chivalry, even for Jade got the better of him.

"Jade are you ok"

They got into Travis's truck and started driving

"What does it look like?" said Jade in her aggressive tone

"I see, i'm going to guess parent troubles"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering?"

"WELL ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS"

Travis thought for a second.

"hmmm look if we don't talk this nights gonna be as boring as hell if your mad the whole night, so i'll make you a deal, you tell me whats the matter, and i'll tell you something embarrassing about Tori"

Jade thought over it for a little while and turned to Travis

"Fine but you gotta tell me it first" Jade said, with a calmer voice now

"Jade i'm not an idiot, if I told you first, you wouldn't hold up your side of the bargain" Travis replied

"How do I know you will keep up your side of the deal then"

"Come on, i'm Tori's cousin, you know sibling rivalry, and all that stuff"

"Fine, me and my Dad haven't been getting along lately" Jade said in a stressed tone again

"Let me guess, he doesn't agree with your lifestyle choices?"

"He doesn't think of art, singing, or acting as a real career. He always wanted me to be like a buisness-women or some shit like that. How did you guess that?"

"Lets just say my Army Officer dad wasn't to happy when I got accepted to go here" Travis replied

Travis and Jade entered the Vega household, to see it empty. Which was a good thing Travis thought because Tori would have started freaking out. They sat down and surprisingly enough finished the project relatively fast. Soon enough Travis and Jade were driving back to her house, and they were continuing their conversation.

"So is that why you moved down here, to live your own life?" asked Jade

"Yeah that's part of the reason" replied Travis

"Whats the other part?"

"That story's for another day, well here's your house"

"Thank you"

"No problem, wait, wait, did I just hear Jade West say thank you. What for?"

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE, ESPECIALLY VEGA I WILL KILL YOU, but Thank You for talking to me about all this crap. Usually its hard to talk to anyone about this stuff, and i'm embarrassed to talk to Beck about it.

"Soooo... are we friends ?" asked Travis awkwardly

"Lets just say, your alright, for a Vega"

"I'll take what I can get " said Travis as he started up his truck

"Wait" Jade interrupted "you never held up your end of the deal"

"I told you I would tell you about it, I never told you when I would do it" Travis said with a smirk on his face

_**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews so far. This story is going to come out in weekly updates, if you haven't already noticed, but I have challenge for you guys. If I get 30 reviews by Wednesday morning i'll publish the next chapter by Wednesday night. Anyways thank you guys, review, subscribe, favorite, and enjoy.**_


	6. Coolness

_**Hey everyone, yeah so I know I don't have 30 reviews yet, but this chapter came to me with a burst of inspiration, so i'm going to update anyway. Before I start I just wanted to thank Cookies Smores Happiness (who is writing a good OC story, which you guys should check out) for giving me a shout out in your story, so i'm going returning the favor.**_

**Chapter 5- Coolness**

"_Your a LOSER, and you will always be a LOSER!"_

Travis woke up breathing heavily, and sweating. It was a Saturday morning so Travis walked downstairs, and poured himself some cereal and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv . The house was empty, his Uncle was on duty, his Aunt was out shopping, Trina was at work , and Tori was hanging out at Cat's house, which threw Travis into another daydream about Cat. He had been having these recurring daydreams more often now, and was interrupted by a noise. Travis looked around the house and noticed the bush on the back porch. Travis opened the sliding door and looked at the bush.

"Robbie what are you doing?" asked Travis

The bush stopped shaking.

"Robbie I know it's you"

The bush remained still

Travis picked up a football and threw it at the bush

"OUCHHHH" said Robbie as he slowly backed out of the bush

"Tori and Trina aren't even home"

"I don't know what your talking about?" said Robbie nervously

"Of course you don't" replied Travis

Travis had really nothing to do that day, and he felt sorry for Robbie, even though he was obviously trying to stalk his cousins

"Well, do you want hang out today, I'm not doing anything today" said Travis

"Oh sure" said Robbie

Travis and Robbie walked into the house and started to watch tv.

"Where's Rex?"

"Oh he wanted to stay home, to watch The Desperate Housewives of Northridge"

Travis hadn't really hung out with Robbie by himself before, and had thought he was kind of awkward. But as they watched tv, and talked for a little while, Travis and Robbie found out they had a lot in common. They had watched tv for a while, when a commercial for the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 came on.

"Damn that game looked good. I need to get that" said Travis

"Yeah its a pretty good game" replied Robbie

"You have it" said Travis excitedly

"Yeah"

"Then what are we doing here, lets head to your house"

"seriously" said Robbie

"yeah, why is there something wrong with your house?"

"No, it's just... no ones really wanted to hang out at my house before" replied Robbie

"Well I dont see a problem with going there... I mean if its ok with you"

"I guess thats fine then"

Robbie and Travis got into Travis's truck and they started towards Robbie's house. A few minutes past and Robbie turned to Travis.

"Why did you want to hang out with me?" Robbie asked

"What do you mean?" replied Travis

"I mean why would you want to hang out with me, when no one else seems to want to by themselves"

"Well Robbie you seem like a nice enough person"

"But I don't understand why a cool guy like you would want to hang out with me"

Travis felt Robbie's insecurity in his voice, he knew that Robbie wasn't well liked, and that was the reason why he was skeptical. Travis knew what it felt like

"Robbie you got realize that no ones "cool" everyones got something thats weird about them, some people are just a little bit shy about showing it. Robbie, your my friend I don't give shit if your cool"

"I haven't looked at it that way before, thank you" said Robbie thinking the statement over

"No problem, Robbie"

Travis and Robbie pulled up to Robbie's house, which was a nice two story. Travis thought Robbie's parents were nice, and his mom kept commenting on how handsome Travis was. Travis and Robbie played Call of Duty for a few hours, when Robbie asked Travis a question.

"Do you think I would ever have a chance with Trina?"

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you haven't noticed i'm doing these kind of one on one chapters, so I don't know if their getting kind of dull, or not but I feel that Travis should get to know each of the characters more. So review, subscribe, and favorite**_ _**if you want, and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING**_


	7. Song Therapy

**Chapter 6- Song Therapy**

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_What was what?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, I saw what just happened"_

"_It's not what you think"_

"_What is it then, wait don't even answer that question, I can't believe this"_

"_Baby, don't talk like that"_

"_I can't believe you betrayed me like this"_

"_Baby, please"_

"_I trusted you, your the only one that I loved"_

"_I love you to, baby"_

"_No you don't, you used me, your no different from the others"_

"_Baby i'm sorry"_

"_I wish you were"_

Travis woke up with watery eyes.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Andre and Travis walked out of their Musical Theory class.

"I just don't understand how he didn't see or feel that lump of salsa on his cheek" said Travis talking about the sub they just had

"Ughh the worst part was when he licked it off" replied Andre disgusted

They walked for a little while, until Travis got to his next class.

"Alright later Andre"

"Wait Travis I need to ask you something" said Andre stopping Travis

"Sure whats up man"

"Your good at writing right?" asked Andre

"As so i'm told, why?"

"Cause I need your help to write and perform a song for the moonlight jam in a couple of weeks"

"Yeah sure just roll around my house around 5 and we'll get started" replied

"Actually i'd prefer if we did it at my house if thats fine"

"Uh no problem" said Travis as he walked into the classroom

Travis rolled up at Andre's place around 5 and walked up and knocked on the door. As soon as he did that he heard yelling.

"SOMEONE'S TRYING TO BREAK IN"

"NO GRANDMA SOMEONE'S JUST KNOCKING ON THE DOOR"

The door opened up, and it was Andre.

"Sorry man, my grandma's crazy" he said

"No problem, let's get to work" Travis said as he walked in

They walked through the living room and the hallway and reached Andre's room. As Travis had half expected it was decked out with a whole array of instruments and microphones, and amps. Travis and Andre sat down as Travis pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"So what kind of song is it" asked Travis

"Its going to be a love song"

"hmmmmm, who is it for?"

"It's for this girl that i've liked for awhile, and I want to ask her out through this song"

"nice, and very romantic, who's the lucky girl?" asked Travis

Travis saw Andre sweat a little bit and fumble around with his words.

"Um, I want it to be a total surprise, so I can't tell you right now"

"fair enough lets start, what do you like most about this mystery woman?" Travis asked

"well I love the way she smiles, how she laughs, and the way she sings" replied Andre

"Ooo, a singer, now that breaks it down, and the l-word, must be some serious chizz. Ok how long have you liked her?"

"Ever since I met her" said Andre who was now laying on his bed

"Love at first sight, very nice. Alright how does she make you feel on the inside?"

Andre thought about this for awhile.

"I don't know" he said

"Come on bro, dig deep" replied Travis

"She makes me feel happy, even when i'm having a bad day, she gives me purpose"

"Now thats deep" exclaimed Travis

Travis looked down at his pad of paper and started writing for awhile, and after about 5 minutes he looked back up.

"Alright I think I got something"

**That day I met you, you were stuck in my mind**

**I knew I loved you, that I had to make you mine**

**The way you smiled, would put a grin on my face**

**And the way laughed just threw my mind all over the place**

**And when I was sad I could listen to you sing**

**And like magic it would fix everything**

"That was really good" said Andre "Sounds like you have experience writing like that"

"You could say that, but lets come up with some more lyrics"

Travis and Andre worked the rest of the night on the song, and when they were done Andre walked Travis to the door.

"Wheew, long night" said Travis exhausted

"Yeah totally" replied Andre

"I guess your not going to tell me who that lucky girl is then huh?" asked Travis

"Naw, but do you think she would like the song?"

"Yes Andre, I think Tori is going to love the song" said Travis as he walked out the door, with Andre paralyzed out of shock "Yes she will"


	8. Discovery

**Chapter 7- Discovery**

"_No one ever cared about what I felt, about what I wanted, they always had a motive, they never wanted to be with me for me"_

It was a Sunday night and Travis was watching tv on the couch. As he was watching he heard really loud knocking on the door, so he got up and answered the door. He opened the door to see Beck standing there.

"What's up Beck?" said Travis

"Nothing much, do you mind if I come in?" he replied sounding a little bit off edge

"Sure what's going on, you alright?" asked Travis

"Yeah, but you see, Jade got a "little angry" at me for talking to Tori for "to long" on Friday , so she got all needy and said she was coming over. Problem is I got to finish some homework, and I can deal with her right now, so is it fine if I stay here for a while"

"Yeah no prob, but aren't you a little worried that she will see your truck parked out front?"

"Naw I parked it around the corner" said Beck looking around the house "Where is everyone?"

"Tori's hanging with Andre, the Aunt and Uncle are out watching a movie, and Trina... well Trina's doing whatever the hell Trina does on a Sunday night, as for me i'm...

Travis's sentence was cut off by a even louder banging on the front door

"Who is it?" asked Travis out loud

"WHERE'S BECK, I KNOW HE'S HERE" It was Jade

Travis turned to Beck and whispered " Go upstairs, second door on the right"

Beck nodded and went upstairs quietly, as Travis walked to the door. The second he opened the door Jade rushed in looking in a really bad mood.

"Uh, hey Jade"

"Where's Beck at?"

"I don't know" replied Travis

"So your saying he's not hiding here" asked Jade

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure i'm here by myself" said Travis sarcastically

"Haha very funny smartass, let me check your phone" demanded Jade

"Why?"

"Just let me see it" said Jade as Travis passed her the phone

Jade looked through the phone, and got progressively more mad

"Having fun there" said Travis as he was thinking

Travis realized that Jade wasn't going to stop until she searched the whole house, so he thought up a excuse.

"You know if he were hiding he'd probably be hiding at Robbie's" said Travis

"I would doubt that" replied Jade

"No think about though, it would be the last place you looked right?"

"You got a point there" replied Jade

Jade rushed out the door. Travis closed the door and pulled out his phone.

_To Robbie:_

_Jade is trying to find Beck. She's coming to your house to find him. Stall her_

_From Robbie:_

_WHAT!_

_**5 minutes earlier**_

**Beck's P.O.V**

Beck walked up the stairs and into Travis's room. He could already hear him talking to Jade downstairs. He looked around Travis's room, which looked pretty clean, except his desk, which was cluttered with papers. He wasn't the one for snooping around but he felt compelled to look through them. He looked through the papers, which were mostly homework, scripts, and mail, but one thing caught his eye. It wasn't like all the other pieces of paper which were just normal pieces of binder paper, but was really nice thick piece of paper. Beck picked it up and looked at it, it was a poem.

**To the girl, with the most beautiful smile**

**That brightens up my day**

**The girl I want to give my heart to**

**But i'm just afraid to say**

**I know not that many people understand you**

**But that doesn't matter to me**

**Just stay the way you are**

**Because I love your personality**

**I know you probably don't like me**

**That's your choice, and I accept it**

**But i'll always be there when you need me**

**Because your my little red-haired angel**

Beck looked at the piece of paper, his mouth wide open now, in total shock. He didn't believe what he saw.

"Travis is in love with Cat" he said under his breath

He needed to tell someone, he just needed to, but Travis trusted him, and he couldn't betray him like this. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Beck stuffed the paper into his pocket right as Travis opened the door.

"Hey I got Jade to leave" said Travis

"Thanks" said Beck still in shock

"You alright Beck?"

"Yeah i'm fine"

**Travis's P.O.V**

"Good" Travis replied as his phone started ringing

"Hello" Travis answered his phone

"TRAVIS!" It was Robbie

"Hey Robbie you alright"

"No, I can't stall her for much longer"

"STALL, WHAT DO YOU MEAN STALL, WHO IS THAT" Travis could now hear Jade through the phone

Travis could hear a struggle and the phone switching hands.

"TRAVIS!, THAT RAT BASTARD LIED TO ME...ROBBIE!"

"HELP ME!" Robbie yelled before the line went dead

Travis closed the phone and turned to Beck.

"You gotta go NOW!" Travis said as they ran downstairs

"Thanks for helping me out man" said Beck as Travis went for the front door

Right as Travis reached for the nob, the door swung open and hit him in the eye. Travis fell to the ground as Jade rushed in.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE THAT FAST!" said Travis who was now covering his eye while getting up

"I have my ways" Jade said calmly as she kicked Travis square in the crotch

"FUCK!" screamed Travis as he fell to the floor wreathing in pain

Jade walked up to Beck

"JADE!" Beck yelled reacting to what had just happened

But before he could react Jade kicked him square in the crotch, and dragged him out the door.

Tori walked into the house passing Beck and Jade on the way out.

"Uh what happened?" Tori asked as she saw Travis wreathing in pain on the floor

"I'll get the frozen bag of pees"

_**How did you guys like the chapter. This is the last one on one chapter, so the next chapter officially starts the main plot. Anyways thanks for reading, and do you see that button right below this, you can't miss it. Please press that for me please, thank you.**_


	9. Beat a Cheat

**Chapter 8- Beat a Cheat**

**Travis's P.O.V**

"I hate Monday's" said Travis as he limped to his truck

Travis was still really sore from Jade hitting him in the crotch the night before. Adding to that he had a black eye from the door hitting him when Jade had rushed in

"I told you to be careful with Jade" said Tori sarcastically

"Thank you MOM, do you mind driving to school?"

"No problem"

Tori and Travis got in the truck and started to drive to school. As Travis sat in his seat, he noticed it was unusually quiet, even for a Monday. He looked over at Tori, who usually was very talkative during the drive to school. But today she looked in a depressed mode, and had noticeable bags under her eyes.

"You alright Tori?"

"Yeah just had a hard time going to bed last night" said Tori as she yawned

"Why?" asked Travis

"You know, stress, all that stuff" Tori said with a higher tone in her voice

Travis noticed that tone in her voice, she had done it a few times before. She was lieing to him but she was to tired to actually lie good enough. Travis knew she wouldn't tell him straight up, so he let it pass for the moment.

"Oh alright" replied Travis as they pulled up to school

Travis got out and started limping across the parking lot. He happened to pass Beck's truck as he got out. Beck was limping too and his face was bright red.

"Fun night?" said Travis sarcastically

"Yep, I wonder how Robbie's doing" asked Beck

Travis had totally forgot about Robbie. He thought if Jade had hurt him and Beck, he couldn't imagine what had happened to Robbie.

Travis went through the first half of his day pretty normally. Cat told him one of her stories, and wondered why he was walking so funny in English. By the time he got to his Musical Theory class, Andre already knew what happened through Beck.

"Still sore?" asked Andre

"Oh yeah" replied

Travis noticed Andre was a little jumpy during their conversation. He assumed that Andre was a little nervous about Travis knowing that he liked Tori. Travis wasn't the cocky type, but he had to admit, he was a little imposing.

"Hey Andre, I need to ask you something?"

"What's up"

"Do you know why Tori is so tired today?" asked Travis

Andre eyes widened.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Andre blurted out getting everyone's attention

"Harris, Vega, how bout you spend more time on your pianos instead of your conversation" said

"Sorry " said Travis as he turned to Andre " Man loosen up alright, I know you didn't anything, its just Tori seemed really stressed today, and she lied to me about it"

"I don't know anything, but she seemed stressed last night to, when we were hanging, how did you know she was lieing to you?"

"If you known Tori for as long as I have, you know she can't lie to brick wall, especially if she is dead tired" Travis said smirking "Oh and don't worry i'm not going to tell anyone, you like her"

Travis suffered through math and got to history which he had with Tori. They were watching a movie today, so all the lights were off. So naturally everyone was on their phones, including Tori. Travis who sat right next to her, watched her finish her text, and put the phone down. Her eyes started drooping, and soon enough her head drooped down, and she was sleeping while sitting up. She must have been really tired because she started drooling. Travis pulled out his phone.

"priceless, this is what you get for lieing to me" said Travis as he snapped the photo

Travis reached over and grabbed Tori's phone. It had a 4 letter passcode lock.

"hmmm, passcode, passcode, ILAH, bingo"

"Tori, Tori, Tori, so predictable"

Travis looked through the phone, until he came upon a text conversation. It looked like a argument between her and this guy named Ryder. It seemed to him that this Ryder guy was with Tori at one time, but then they broke up, and he was bugging her about getting back together, and she was saying no. Travis didn't like that this guy was bugging his cousin, he needed to find out more about this guy. Travis put the phone back on her desk, and picked up his phone.

_To Andre_

_Need to talk to you at lunch, meet me at my locker. Oh yeah, here's your "woman". LOL_

_(picture attached)_

_From Andre_

_Meet you there. Oh yeah SEXY! _

Travis closed his phone, as the bell rang, he turned to the sleeping Tori

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Travis as he shaked Tori awake

"huh" Tori woke up seeing the drool on her mouth "ewwww"

Travis walked to his locker to see Andre standing there smiling.

"She's gonna be pissed at you" said Andre

"I know, but its gonna be worth it"

"So what did you need to talk about?" asked Andre

"Well I looked at Tori's phone and she was having a text argument about getting back together with this guy named Ryder, do you know him"

Andre explained Tori's relationship with Ryder.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Andre

"Simple, I give him a warning, then if it still goes on I move to more dramatic measures"

"Well enough of that lets go eat" said Andre

They walked down the hallway and around a corner and sure enough Tori was getting bugged by the guy Andre had identified. Travis who was a few inches taller than Ryder walked up.

"What do you want?" said Ryder

"I want to know why your messing with this young lady?"

"Were just talking, what's it to you?"

"To me, it sounds like you should lay off, she doesn't want to talk to you"

Ryder walked off in steaming in anger

"He's gonna be back" Tori said

"Yeah and next time i'm not going to be so nice" replied

The school day ended and Travis and Tori walked to Travis's truck. Travis could walk normally again and his black eye was starting to clear up.

"I'll drive" said Travis

Travis started driving and turned into the opposite direction of their house.

"Where are you going?" asked Tori

"Were going to get yogurt, I mean you still like yogurt right?" Travis said

Travis had seen Tori through similar moments before, and as kids they always loved yogurt, which always got Tori out of a bad mood.

"Travis you know me to well" Tori laughed

They got their yogurts and started the drive back to their house.

"Tori, why did you lie to me this morning about Ryder?"

"Because I didn't want to waste your time again"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you have your own life, and I didn't want you to have to be stuck protecting me" said Tori who was tearing up a little bit

"Tori, you know that your the closest thing I have ever had to a sister, if you ever had a problem, i'd do my best to help you. Just because were in high school doesn't change anything. Tori, you are my sister, and i'm always going to be there for you." said Travis as they got out of the truck

"Thank you bro" Tori said giving Travis a hug

They walked inside the house.

"Go get some sleep, you need it, drooly" said Travis

"Alright, but you better swear not to tell anyone"

"Ok I won't, but hand me your phone, I want you to actually get some rest"

"Alright big brother, here you go" said Tori as she handed the phone over and went upstairs

Travis sat on the couch and watched tv. About 30 minutes later Tori's phone vibrated, it was a text from Ryder.

_From Ryder_

_Please open the door so we can talk about this_

Travis was prepared, he got up off the couch and grabbed his Uncle's shotgun which he had laying beside him. Travis aimed the gun as he opened the door. Ryder totally off guard was shocked and fell backwards.

"What the hell" he said

"I gave you the warning, but you just didn't listen did you" Travis said angrily

Ryder scrambled up to his feet

"Who are you?" Ryder asked obviously scared

"I don't think thats your biggest concern at the moment, I believe your biggest concern is how fast you can run before I blow your head off for being on private property"

Ryder ran down the driveway with his pants dripping and with a lump in the back .

"He ain't coming back now" said Travis as he closed the door and laughed


	10. That Me

**Chapter 9- That Me**

Everyone was sitting in the Asphalt Cafe, eating lunch, as usual.

"Hey Andre" said Travis smirking "You got something on you lip"

Everyone looked at Andre then back at Travis because there was nothing on Andre's lip

"Oh is there" said Andre smirking back while wiping his lip with his arm

Beck broke in "Uh Andre there was nothing on your lip"

"I know" Andre answered

"But why would you..." Beck started but Travis butted in

"Beck, come with me and i'll show you what that meant"

Beck followed Travis around the corner. Travis showed him the picture of Tori drooling, that he had taken a few days ago.

"Inside joke?" Beck asked

"Yep"

Beck and Travis walked back to the table.

"What was it?" Jade asked

"Inside Joke" Beck answered

"Oh I love jokes" said Cat

"What was the joke?" asked Tori

"Sorry, can't tell you" said Travis

"Why?"

"Cause that's why its called an inside joke"

Beck wiped his lip, and Andre and Travis started laughing. Just then the bell rang and everyone started to walk to Sikowitz's class. As they walked through the halls they ran into Trina, who was walking alone with her head down.

"Hey Trina" said Travis

Trina just looked at him and walked away, which Travis thought was odd. Trina was usually the opposite of that, loud and confident, but when he saw her she looked very vulnerable. Travis knew something was wrong.

Travis went through the rest of the day smoothly, alphabetical improv in Sikowitz's, and Jade trying to force him to tell her the inside joke in script writing. Travis drove home with Tori as usual, and when they walked through the door Travis still had Trina in the back of his head.

"Hey Tori"

"Yeah"

"Do you know where Trina keeps her diary?" asked Travis

As kids Travis and Tori always found it funny to read Trina's diary. But whenever Trina caught them she would hide it in a new place, and over time it got harder and harder to find.

"Nope, why, you gonna do a little snooping?" asked Tori

"Yup, tell me when she gets here, ok"

"No prob"

Travis walked up to Trina's room, and opened the door. He looked around the room.

"Where would Trina keep her diary"

"Under the bed, no, in the desk, no, in the closet, no"

"Hmmm, awww she couldn't have, damn it I gotta try"

Travis walked over to Trina's clothing drawer. He opened the top drawer, which had Trina's underwear in it.

"I just had to be the nice cousin" said Travis as he stuck his hand in

"ewww" Travis groaned as his hand hit something hard

Travis pulled out the pink colored book.

"Ok lets see what we got here"

Travis looked through the diary. Most of it was what Travis had expected, which was Trina talking about how good she is. But then he looked over all the entries over the past month. The entries were based on this guy she liked, but never wrote the name of. It looked like she was afraid to talk to him, because she didn't want to lose her popularity. Travis smirked when he read that, Trina had always been different in public, than at home.

He kept reading, when he came upon something he thought was very disturbing. She had been forcing herself to throw up to keep herself thin. Travis needed to stop this, sure Trina was annoying and self absorbed most of the time, but Travis had always thought of her as his big sister. He knew, that when it really mattered, that she would be there for him, and that inadvertently he owed her some credit for getting into Hollywood Arts. Travis looked at the diary more, finding that she usually did this around 2 in the morning a few days a week in the downstairs bathroom.

Travis reached the most recent page of the diary where he saw something that shocked him so much that he dropped the book. He picked the book up again looking shockingly at the words written there. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. It was the last line on the page, only four simple words. I LOVE ROBBIE SHAPIRO.

Just then his phone vibrated. He had just gotten a text from Tori.

_From Tori_

_Trina's home, get out of there_

Travis put the diary back and ran out of the room and went back downstairs. Trina was still looking in a bad mood, she grabbed a pint of ice cream and went upstairs.

"Did you find anything?" asked Tori

Travis lied for Trina's safety, and because he had a plan to help her. Travis was going to stay up tonight, and confront Trina about it.

It was 2 in the morning and Travis was laying on the couch. He knew he would be extremely tired in the morning but this concerned him more than sleep. All of a sudden he heard someone coming down the stairs softly. It was dark in the room, but Travis noticed it was Trina. By the looks of it she looked like she had some bags with her to. Travis heard her drop a bag, she swore a little bit then went to the light to turn it on. Trina turned on the light.

"Hey Trina, what'cha doing there"

Trina who was caught off guard dropped her bags, which were filled with food.

"Umm, I was just , putting this food away" Trina said nervously

"At 2 o'clock in the morning" Travis answered back

"Yeah, why are you up right now?' said Trina defensively

"Because I want that person back, who didn't care about how she looked in front of people, the person who wasn't afraid to be herself, the person who was my big sister"

Trina started to tear up "I can't be that person anymore"

"Why, why can't you be that person anymore?"

"Because that me isn't popular"

"That you, was the one that taught me how to be a writer, taught me how to be self confident, and was the one that got us both into Hollywood Arts"

Trina was crying now "But no ones going to like that me"

"I beg to differ, I like that you, Tori does, I would bet that most people would like that you, and if anyone doesn't why does it matter?"

"Because i'm afraid that certain people wouldn't love that me"

"I'm sure Robbie would love that you"

Trina looked at Travis shocked

"You didn't think I wouldn't look through all of it" Travis added

Trina was bursting into tears now

Travis walked over to her.

"Promise me that you'll be yourself, and i'll help you get him"

Trina started to calm down and nodded her head.

"Good now get to bed"

Trina walked upstairs and turned around.

"I love you, little brother"

"I love you to, Big sister"

Travis woke up the next morning, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As he sat down to eat he saw Trina walk down the stairs. She had just some plain clothes on, with a hat on. It was the Trina that Travis knew and loved.

"How are you feeling today Trina?" asked Travis

"I'm feeling good, really really good"

Travis smiled "Welcome back Trina"


	11. Love Doctor

**Chapter 10- Love Doctor**

It was Friday and Travis walked out of his class. He walked over to the his locker where Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie were waiting for him.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" asked Travis

"Yeah" answered Beck

"So I can do anything I want to stop Tori, right?" Jade asked

"As long as it doesn't physically or mentally hurt her in any way" Travis answered

"I can work with that"

Travis looked at Andre and Robbie who were visibly nervous.

"Andre, i've heard you sing a million times you'll be fine, and Robbie, she already likes you, just do what I told you" said Travis "I'll see you guys at the Moonlight Jam"

Travis walked to his truck, to see Tori waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh I had to talk to Andre about the song, were doing tonight, your coming tonight right?"

"I can't, I have to start, on that essay for history, sorry?"

"Are you sure, you would only have to stay for Andre's song"

"Sorry, I really can't"

Travis and Tori walked into the house, where Trina was already watching tv.

"Trina, you going to the Moonlight Jam"

"Sorry, bro can't, i'm doing Trina stuff tonight"

Travis walked up the stairs, he hadn't expected that they would both say no. But he had a plan B, he always had a Plan B.

A few hours later, Travis was getting ready for the moonlight jam. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Come on, you can do it, you can ask out Cat tonight"

He walked downstairs passing Trina on the stairs.

"Well well, you look nice little brother, good luck tonight"

"Thanks big sis"

Travis walked to the door seeing Tori at the table working on her paper.

"Last chance to get a ride with me" Travis said

"I wish I could" Tori said

"Well alright then" said Travis as he walked out the door

Travis walked to his truck. He got in and reached in his coat, and pulled out Trina's diary and took a photo of it with his phone. He then pulled out his phone, and brought up that picture of Tori asleep drooling.

_To Tori_

_(picture attached)_

_LOL_

_To Trina_

_(picture attached)_

_Ooo wouldn't Robbie want to see this._

Travis put away his phone and started his truck

"5...4...3...2...1"

"TRAVIS!" he could hear the yells from the inside of the house.

Travis drove to school. He parked the truck and ran to the entrance of the school. He knew that Tori and Trina, would be here any second. He met Beck and Robbie at the entrance of the school, and handed the diary to Robbie.

"Good luck" said Travis as he heard Trina's car screech into the parking lot

"Shit" he said as he ran to the staircase that lead up to the stage

Jade was standing there.

"Have fun" Travis said as he went up the stairs

He got up to the stage, and saw Andre.

"You ready?" asked Travis

"Yeah, I think I am" Andre replied

Travis looked over the railing and saw Beck distracting Trina, and slowly moving her to Robbie, while Tori was trying to get passed Jade, but Jade pulled out a pair of scissors, and chased Tori to the front of the crowd. Travis looked at the announcer and signaled him to start.

"Alright everyone, next we got an original song, made by Andre Harris and Travis Vega, lets give it up for them"

Everyone started cheering, when Andre started speaking.

"This song is for a girl who I care about and love very much, Tori Vega" the crowd said awe in unison

Tori looked up in total awe of what happened . Travis got on the piano and started playing while Andre played a acoustic guitar and started singing. About half way through the song Travis looked down to see Tori now tearing up and on the verge of just totally breaking down. He looked over at Trina who had just bumped into Robbie. Robbie grabbed her and kissed her, and even from where Travis was standing he could see Trina's expression on her face, it was priceless.

They finished the song, and got a huge cheer from the crowd. Andre and Travis walked down the stairs to see Tori standing there. She gave Travis a smile before she started kissing Andre.

"TRAVIS!" Travis turned around to see Trina and Robbie walking up with Beck and Jade

"TRAVIS YOU ARE THE MOST...wonderful little brother in the world" said Trina as she gave Travis a hug

Travis excused himself early to find Cat. He looked around the crowd until he found her. She was kissing with some guy. His heart felt like it dropped off a cliff,and he felt a little shaky. But he kept his composure.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Travis said sarcastically

Cat turned around "TRAVIS,YOURS AND ANDRE'S SONG WAS SOOOO GOOD"she said as she gave him a hug

"Thank you, Cat, who's you new friend?" Travis pointed to the guy

"Ohh this is Steven, my new boyfriend"

The word boyfriend coming out of her mouth smashed in Travis's heart even more now.

"How you doing?" said Travis shaking Steven's hand

"Alright man, thanks" he replied back

Travis felt sick to his stomach.

"Well i'll see you later then Cat" said Travis

"Travis, it's still really early, you sure you don't still want to talk" said Cat

"No, I got to go" Travis said as he walked away and left

Unknown to Travis, Beck and Jade were watching from the crowd.

"I told you" said Beck

"You did, that poem was real, looks like he's heartbroken"replied Jade

"Yep, we gotta help him"

_**Hey everyone, just wanted to let everyone know, Thank you for reading this far, I really appreciate it. Were almost at 40 reviews which is amazing, because I didn't think i'd ever get that far. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO CELEBRATE HAVING 60 REVIEWS.**_

_**BAZINGA!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Tori, you sure you want to go on a double date with Trina and Robbie" said Travis

"I don't see the problem with it, why?" Tori replied while getting ready for her date

It was a Saturday night, and Tori and Andre were going on a double date with Robbie and Trina. Their relationships had been really well, and Robbie and Andre usually came everyday to their house. Travis was happy for them but, he couldn't help feeling really lonely. Tori had Andre, Robbie had Trina, Beck had Jade, and Steven had Cat. It sucked being lonely.

"Well...you and Trina haven't really gotten along, when your both on dates, at the same time"

"oooo Travis, your exaggerating"

"Am I...you remember the Dale twins" said Travis

"That was one time, I doubt it's going to happen again"

The doorbell rang, and Travis went downstairs. He opened the door, and it was Andre and Robbie.

"What's up guys, the girls are getting ready, so why don't you come in"

They all went and sat on the couch.

"So where you guys taking them tonight?" Travis asked

"Were going out to eat, then to a movie" answered Andre

"Yeah its gonna be awesome" added Robbie

"So Travis, you want them home by 10" said Andre jokingly

"It's your guys call, just make sure they don't kill each other"

"Huh?" Robbie said

"Well, Tori and Trina, have a history, of being a little "aggressive" during double dates"

"What ya mean by that?" Andre asked

"They try to out do each other"

Just then Tori and Trina came downstairs.

"You guys ready?" said Tori

Robbie and Andre nodded as they got up from the couch

Trina turned toward Travis.

"So little brother, whatcha going to do tonight" she asked

"I don't know watch tv, be bored and lonely all night"

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Tori

"Tori, your on a double date, i'm not going to be a 5th wheel, that would be weird"

"Man, if you need some female companionship, I got a few friends that would love to go out with you" Andre said

"Naw man, i'm alright, thanks though" said Travis "you guys have fun now"

Everyone said bye to Travis and left. Travis went to the fridge, and grabbed a soda, then grabbed some mike&ike's from the pantry, that was his comfort food. He took out his copy of the first season of The Big Bang Theory, and put it in the dvd player, and started watching it.

**Cat's P.O.V**

Cat paced through her house, thinking of what to do.

_I'm SOOOO BORED. What to do, what to do. Steven's busy again, he's been really busy lately, I wonder why? Jade's with Beck, and she doesn't like me disturbing them, when their together. She says its called being a third wheel. I don't get it, what do I have to do with a wheel? I'm not a circle or made of rubber. Everyone else is on that double date. PHOOEY!, hmmmm, wait, wait, wait, I almost forgot, TRAVIS! I don't think he's doing anything. Yeah that sound like fun, he's really really nice, and he doesn't ask me to stop after I talk for a long time. He's a good listener too, I bet he listens a lot since he's so good, at it. Is listening a sport? Anyways I don't think he'll mind if I just show up there._

Cat walked out the door and started walking to Travis's house.

**Travis's P.O.V**

Travis grabbed a handful of candy and stuffed it in his mouth. The door bell rang as Travis swallowed the candy. The girls had only left about 10 minutes ago, so they must have forgot something. Travis opened the door to see Cat standing there.

"Hi Travis"

"Oh hey Cat, Tori's not home right now"

"Oh I know, everyone's busy, so I thought we can hang out"

"You don't have Steven to hang out with you?"

"No, he's been really busy lately"

"No kidding, why don't you come in" said Travis

Cat walked in and sat on the couch, while Travis walked into the kitchen.

"Cat, do you want something to drink?" asked Travis

"Sure what do you have"

Travis was about to say soda but his inhibition stopped him. Cat and soda don't mix.

"Milk" answered Travis

"ooo yaaay I love milk"

Travis poured a glass of milk, and gave it to Cat, when he noticed that the tv was still on the Big Bang Theory.

"Oh I can change the channel if you want me to" said Travis

"No, it's alright, I like this show, the nerdy guys are really funny" Cat said smiling

Travis and Cat watched the show, for awhile, and it had gotten to a funny part.

"That Sheldon guy is really funny" Cat said laughing " BAZINGA ISN'T A REAL WORD!"

Then Cat took a sip of milk right as a really funny part happened on the tv. Cat started laughing non-stop , to a point where milk started coming out of her nose which spilled on the floor. Cat noticed this and immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh my god i'm sorry, this is soooo embarrassing"

"Its no problem, i'll just get something to clean this up"

Travis grabbed a rag from the cabinet, and as he walked back Cat noticed that he was laughing a little bit. Travis cleaned up the mess.

"Cat do you still want to watch this?" asked Travis

Cat looked at him with angry look on her face "I not talking to you"

"You just did" Travis said smiling

"PHOOEY"

"Look i'm sorry Cat, can you forgive me, you did look kind of cute with your milk mustache" said Travis

Cat giggled a little bit then went back to being serious "No"

Travis thought for a second "Well I guess you don't want some candy then" said Travis holding up a box of candy

"oooo, candy" Cat said and then looked at Travis thinking "I forgive you"

Travis and Cat had fun the rest of the night, and Travis drove Cat home.

"That was soooo fun , we should do it again" Cat said

"Well they have new shows every Thursday, so if you want to come over its fine with me"

"Thats a great idea, lets do it"

"Great, well here's your house, i'll see you later"

Cat gave him a hug "Bye Travis"

Travis drove back to his house. As he walked to the door he could hear yelling. As he opened the door he could see Tori and Trina trying to kill each other.

"IM THE BETTER KISSER" Tori yelled

"NO I AM" Trina yelled back

Just then his phone started to vibrate. He went back outside and opened his phone. It was a text from Beck.

_From: Beck_

_Hey can you get to my trailer in 30 minutes we need to talk._

_To: Beck_

_Sure, see ya in a few_

Wonder what he needs to talk about?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Travis got out of his truck in front of Beck's house. He walked up to the door of Beck's RV, and knocked on it.

"Come in" Beck answered

Travis walked into the RV to see Beck and Jade siting down. He had kind of expected Jade to be there, but what really creeped him out, was that Jade was smiling, and it was her evil smile. Travis knew something was up.

"Whats up Travis, come sit down"

Travis sat down.

"So Beck, what did you want to talk about"

"Well, Travis i've known you for a few months now, and I haven't seen you with a girl" Beck said

"So what, I don't see you point" Travis answered back

"My point, is, why?"

" I don't know, just waiting for the right girl I guess, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I did hear this little rumor" Beck said

Travis thought this conversation was getting really awkward, plus Jade hadn't said a word yet, by now she would have made a witty comment about him in some way.

"What about" said Travis

"Well, that my friend, Travis Vega, was in love with a certain red-head" Beck said smirking

Travis who kept a calm look on the outside, was freaking out on the inside. How the hell did Beck find that out, who else knows, how is Jade gonna use this to her advantage, to physically and mentally hurt, SHIT!

"Well, I have no idea where this rumor came from or who they are even talking about" Travis said calmly

"hmm thats really odd you say that because I have evidence that proves otherwise" Beck said holding up what Travis immediately recognized as his poem

"AHH SHIT!" Travis said dropping his face into his hands

"Sooo, you are in love with Cat" Beck said

"Yeah, I am" said Travis as he looked at Jade "So what are you going to do to me, publicly humiliate me, hurt me, get back at me for some reason"

Jade looked at him "No, i'm going to help you"

Travis was extremely confused by this, this wasn't the usual Jade, in fact this wasn't Jade at all.

"First of all, who are you and what have you done with Jade, and secondly help me with what, Cat has a boyfriend already"

"I don't like Steven, I don't know what it is but something isn't right with him" Jade said

"What makes me any different than him, you don't like me either" said Travis

Travis noticed that Jade was having trouble trying to say something.

"Go ahead babe, say it" said Beck

"Travis your my friend, as much as I hate to admit" said Jade with some stress in her voice " I know you aren't a jerk, or a creep, I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Cat in any way, alright there I said it"

"Either i'm dreaming, or is Jade West praising me right now, I am truly honored" said Travis

"Don't expect me to say it again Travis, and I SWEAR IF YOU TELL TORI I WILL DESTROY YOU"

"Anyways Cat told me that Steven is busy a lot" Travis said

"When did she tell you that?" Beck asked

"A couple of hours ago, she came to my house because she said everyone was busy, and we hung out"

"Wait a minute, she told you that we were busy?" asked Jade

"Yeah, I just presumed that you two were together, and then everyone else was on that double date" Travis answered

"I called her a few hours ago, to hang out, and she told me that she had stuff to do" Jade answered

"Well that's weird, your Cat's best friend, why would she go hang out with Travis knowing that everyone was on that double date" Beck said

"What did you do with her?" asked Jade

"We watched tv, that's it, she told me that she wanted to hang out more though" Travis answered

"Thats interesting, very interesting"


	14. A Weird Little Feeling

**Chapter 13- A Weird Little Feeling**

**Cat's P.O.V**

"Steven, can we please just hang out today"

"I'm sorry baby, I just have to help out my friends again"

"Why can't I meet your friends, I can help them too"

"Babe, I know you can, you'll meet them soon though"

"Alright, I love you"

"I'll see you later Cat"

Steven walked out the door. Cat went to go sit down. She sighed

_Why does Steven always have to leave like this. He always says that he needs to help his friends. Why haven't I met his friends, what do they do, why do they always need help. IS HE EMBARRASSED TO BE WITH ME. Oh now i'm sad. Wait, today is Thursday, I like Thursdays, Thursday is when I watch tv with Travis, now i'm happy. You know what's weird, Travis looks a lot like Tori, but in a guy kind of way, and they live together. Weird, oh wait they must be related. I remember now Tori told me they were cousins, yay I figured it out._

Cat pulled out her phone.

_To Travis_

_Can we watch tv today?_

_From Travis_

_Yeah, come on over_

_To Travis_

_KK _:)

Cat walked over to Travis's house which was only about a block away. She walked up to the house, seeing only Travis's truck outside. She smiled, she liked when her and Travis hung out by themselves, she didnt know why she just did. She walked up to the door and she heard Travis talking to someone, he seemed to be angry. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Travis yelled

Cat walked in. Travis gave her a smile, and then motioned that he was on the phone.

"DAD, I ALREADY TOLD YOU LAST TIME, MY SCHOOL DOESN'T HAVE A MILITARY OFFICER PROGRAM"

"YES DAD I DID CHECK, BESIDES I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT GOING TO BE A SOLDIER"

"NO DAD, I'M NOT DOING IT, THATS YOU, YOUR LIFE DAD, IM NOT YOU, I WANT TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE, BYE"

Travis put away his phone.

"Hey Cat"

"Hi Travis, what was that about"

"Nothing I was just talking to my dad"

They sat down on the couch, and started to watch tv.

After awhile Cat looked at Travis.

_Travis looks really nice today. Does he iron his clothes? His pants look really straightened, and his shirt has no wrinkles in it. Hey you can see his chest through his shirt, are those muscles? His arm has muscles on it to, big muscles on his nicely tanned arm, My face is getting warm, why is it getting warm, i'm not sick. It looks like he got a haircut to. He has his jet black hair spiked in front. Wait why have I been looking at him for so long? I wanted to watch tv, but wait I can't move my face. Why won't my face move. MOVE FACE MOVE. Wait his face, he doesn't look happy, he's not laughing. I like his laugh, because it makes me laugh, his laugh is funny. Why does he look sad?_

"Hey Cat, what'ya looking at?" said Travis surprising Cat

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat said in a panic

"I was just wondering what you were looking at?" Travis replied calmly

"Ohhh, I was looking at you, you look sad, are you alright?"

"Ohh, just a little stressed out, but its nothing" Travis replied

"Do you want a hug?" asked Cat

"Sure i'll take one" said Travis

They started hugging

_Why is my face warm again? No wait, my whole bodies warm now. It could be from Travis, body heat, __that right, no big deal. Wait but i've hugged Travis before and I haven't gotten this feeling before. His hands are really firm, its making my body tingle. Thats weird my body never tingles when I give hugs. Wait a minute, my heads on his shoulder now, I don't do this either, but his shoulder felt really comfortable, like a pillow._

"Cat...Cat...CAT!" Travis yelled

"Huh?"

"You can let go now" Travis said calmly

"Oh right"

Just then something funny on the tv happened and Travis started laughing. Cat smiled and then started laughing as well. Later on, they were sitting on the couch when Travis turned to her.

"Thank you, Cat"

"for what" replied Cat

"That hug made me feel better"


	15. The Life I Had

_**Hello there people, sorry about the long wait, i've been sick for the past week so yeah. Before I start I wanted to give out my shoutouts to the reviewers, since I haven't done it for awhile**_

_**Shoutouts to:**_

_**mazeygrace18**_

_**flumoxed**_

_**californiagirl26 **_

_**Cookies Smores Happiness**_

_**It's rose hun**_

_**I'm-a-psych-o **_

_**I really appreciate the reviews, you guys are awesome**_

_**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx-**** thank you for the continued reviews. I really enjoy your enthusiastic comments and questions, and yes the romance is stalling the mysteries, but only for a little while, please keep reviewing**_

_**Jeremy Shane-**** You have been reviewing since the beginning and I really am thankful for that. You are great, and I hope for your continued support**_

_**winxcouples-**** I really really enjoy your reviews, and your continued support and liking of my stories**_

**Chapter 14- The Life I Had**

It was a Friday and Travis was in a great mood. Even though he had had another heated argument with his dad the night before, but all that anger dissipated when he hung out with Cat. Sure, Travis was still jealous, but whenever he hung out with her, he felt happier, and he was glad that she was such a good friend.

The first half of the day went by quickly, and it seemed liked everything was going well for him. He got an A on his math test, his first one ever, and in english his story got top of the class. He walked out to the grub truck for lunch.

"Hey buddy, what can I get you for the lunch" Festus said

"Can I get a burrito?"

Festus handed the Burrito to Travis. Travis took out his wallet and handed him the money.

"No no I don't take your money today buddy, it's on the house"

"Wow, thanks Festus"

The rest of lunch went uneventful, and when the bell rang everyone walked to Sikowitz's class except for Cat and Steven who split off. As everyone got to the classroom door, Travis remembered he forgot something in his locker.

"Damn, I forgot something in my locker"

"You better hurry Sikowitz doesn't like people being late" Beck said

"Don't worry, I have a emergency coconut, to give Sikowitz"

"Why haven't I thought of that" said Tori as Travis ran off

Travis ran down the hall to his locker. Just as he opened it he heard people talking around the corner. He peeked around the corner to see that it was Steven and Cat.

"Why were you so quiet during lunch, don't you like my friends?"

"Yeah, their fine, but why are friends with that Travis guy, he's such a loser"

Travis felt his fist start to clench

"Oh he's not my friend, he's a loser" Cat said

Travis felt his heart just burst into flames, his mind filled with memories of not just that but his past. He wiped away a tear from his eyes, and walked to the entrance of the school. He passed Jade who was coming out of the bathroom.

"oooo somebodies not in a great mood" said Jade in a cocky voice

Travis looked up at her " You know what Jade, how bout you mind your own damn business. No no how bout I say some smart ass comment about you and your damn insecurities and your business, and see how you like it. No wait you got no fucking emotions thats right, so what the hell is the point"

Travis walked out, leaving Jade in shock. Travis got in his truck drove home. He walked into the house running into his aunt.

"Travis why are you home so early honey, are you alright?"

"I'm not really feeling that feeling so i'm going to lay down"

"Alright honey, tell me if you need anything ok"

"Thanks auntie" said Travis as he walked upstairs

He locked the door to his room and layed down on his bed. He checked his phone, by now Sikowitz's class was over, 5 new messages.

_Beck: Where'd you go?_

_Tori: Trav you ok, where are you?_

_Robbie: Hey where did you go?_

_Andre: Travis, where you at?_

_Trina: little brother where ru, Robbie told me that you didn't come to Sikowitz's_

Travis closed his phone and put it on his nightstand. He just lay there, the only thing in his head "why, why again". An hour passed when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Travis, are you ok?" it was Tori

"I'm fine , please go"

"Little bro you dont sound ok, did you eat some of Cat's brothers beef?" It was Trina this time

Travis didn't want to hear Cat's name right now.

"No Trina, you guys i'm fine I just want to be alone right now" said Travis

Another two hours passed

"Travis it's dinner,mom wants you to come down" Tori said

"Tell her i'm not hungry"

"Ok somethings wrong with you, your always hungry" Tori said more aggressively

"Tori, please leave, i'm not hungry"

"No, somethings wrong with you, im staying with right here"

Travis didn't say anything for another hour.

"Come on Travis, I brought everyone over here, whats wrong?"

"Who is over here?"

"Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Andre"

"Tell them to go home, i'm fine"

"Your not fine, their all worried about you"

Travis just layed there, until he heard his window open. Travis looked to see Jade climbing through the window. Travis just continued to lay there.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got in here" Jade said

"Do I really need to, besides aren't you gonna tell me off or something?"

"I wouldn't go to this much trouble to tell you off"

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you"

"Why, when did you start caring"

"When mister goody goody decided to tell me off"

"You know what fine i'll tell you"

Travis told Jade what happened

"Thats weird, that doesn't sound like Cat at all, but that doesn't explain why your so upset about it"

"I'm not i'm fine"

"Keep telling yourself that, but you know what I see, I see that there is something else"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you see, your just like Beck. Sure your calm, strong, and confident on the inside, but when you get hit in the one little point, you break down. Now what I want to know is what is that little point?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you can't go after Cat, like this"

"Why does it matter anymore, she's thinks i'm a loser"

"Trust me, I may not know why she said that, but I know she cares about you a lot"

"Alright then, then let me ask you this, I know you wouldn't have made the effort to get in here just to tell me that, so why are you really in here?"

"Now thats the Travis I know, but you need to answer my question first"

Travis looked down, for awhile.

" Fine i'll tell you. Just know that your the first person ever to know this. You see when I was a kid, you could say I wasn't exactly "popular". I mean I had a few friends, but since my family moved a lot it was hard to always to keep making friends. So over time I started working out, wearing different clothes, so I could make friends. It worked to a point but there were always people who were "popular" that called me a loser, and I wondered why. I mean I couldn't have looked that bad, and I was a nice person. I was puzzled by this until I started dating. I would always be nice to the girls I dated, be there for them whenever they needed me there. Hell, I even heard their friends a few times say how good a boyfriend I was, not that i'm being cocky though. But they would always break up with me out of no where, to be with someone more another guy. But then about a year ago now I met Sofia Stevenson, she was beautiful, smart, and down to earth. We started going out, and the relationship was really good, the best I ever had. We had been going out for a while, so I took her out for dinner, and it was great. I walked her home, and when I said bye to her I said I love you. She looked at me weirdly said bye and slammed the door in my face. I thought it was weird but didnt think anymore of it. The next day I had to go to school early, for a project, and as I walked down the hallway I saw her kissing with the high school quarterback, who was a complete jerk and dumbass, and treated her like shit. I confronted her about it, and she told me I was to nice. Too nice what the hell did that mean. She started crying when I broke up with her, and as I walked away, I realized the truth finally. That no one gives a shit about whats on the inside, they only care whats on the outside. That no one liked me because I was nice, it was because I was nice looking. I thought Cat liked me for who I was, when she said I was a loser it just smacked that realization back in my face."

"Now that i've told you why i'm in this mood, tell me why your up here?"

"ugghhh fine, but you tell anyone I will kill you"

"I figured that, go on"

"When you yelled at me, sure I felt a little angry, but I felt bad, not bad bad, but sorry bad, which I can say doesn't happen often. I realized that I actually care about your feelings, and that your...my..."

"Jade are you alright?"

"just let me do this...your...my...fr...iend"

"Well i'll be damned, Jade West is my buddy"

"Don't stretch it Travis, or you'll end up with a pair of scissors in your chest"

"Yep my good ol friend Jade"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hey there people, how is it going, well here is Chapter 15 of the story. On a totally different note check out my new story, The West Twins, if you want to. Reviews would be very appreciated.**_

**Chapter 15**

_**Travis's P.O.V**_

It was Monday morning now and Travis had gotten over his "little moment" as he called it. He walked up to his locker to get his items for the day. As he closed it he saw Beck and Jade standing right there.

"How are you doing?" asked Beck

"Good morning to you guys to, i'm doing fine" Travis replied

"Well that's good, most of the time when Jade talks to people about their emotions it never ends well, what did she do?, because she won't tell me"

"I would tell you Beck, but then I would be at risk, of having a pair of scissors thrust into my chest, and I want my chest intact thank you"

"Good boy" said Jade "Now I have a little experiment for you to participate in"

"What kind of experiment?" Travis asked nervously

"Don't worry its not that bad"

"Depends on what you think is bad"Travis replied

"Look all you have to do is totally ignore Cat this week" Jade said

"Go on"

"You see this is going to determine whether or not Cat cares about you, which I know she does"

"How is ignoring her going to find this out for you?" asked Travis

"Just trust me, by Friday , you'll see for yourself"

_**Cat's P.O.V**_

It was a Monday and Cat walked into her first class which was English. She sat down at her desk and saw Travis working on a paper.

"Hi Travis"

Travis kept working on his paper.

"Hi Travis" Cat said louder

Travis was still looking at his paper.

Cat started poking Travis

"Travis, Travis, Travis"

Travis was unphased by the poking and continued with his work. The teacher started the class so everyone started working. Later on in the class Cat started telling Travis a story about what had happened to her brother the other day but still Travis was not listening. Soon the class ended and when Cat tried to talk to Travis he walked away.

"_Travis must not feel like talking today" Cat thought_

Later on everyone was in Sikowitz's class, and Cat saw Travis talking to Beck.

"Hey Travis do you know what the english homework was?" Cat asked

Travis continued to talk to Beck, and didn't even seem to notice her talking.

"_He must have not heard me" Cat thought_

Tuesday and Wednesday passed and still Travis hadn't said a word to her. Cat was now finding it really weird, that he hadn't said a word to her. She knew that he could hear her because she had tried to talk to him strait in his face. She knew that he could talk because she had seen him talk to everyone else. But now it was Thursday.

_Ooooo today's Thursday Travis has to talk to me today. He invites me over to watch tv at his house on Thursday. He has to talk to me, or text me today to invite me over to his house. So he can't not talk to me today._

Thursday went pretty quickly and Travis hadn't even looked in Cat's direction that day at school. That night Cat waited for Travis to call or text her, but it never came. Soon it was time for Cat too go to bed. She layed in bed now, she was upset and a flurry of other different emotions.

_Somethings wrong, somethings really wrong. Why didn't he call, he always calls, he always likes when I come over. I'm mad now. Did he forget, no he never forgets, he's smart, so he never forgets. There must be something else, there has to be something else. I know he can hear me, he can hear everyone else, he talks to everyone else. Why not me, did I..., I did something wrong, he's mad at me, he must be mad at me, no he has to be mad at me. But for what, what did I do, I have to find out what I did. He has to talk to me tomorrow, but he won't. I have to make him talk to me, I need him to talk to me. But how?_

_**Travis's P.O.V**_

This week had gone unexpectedly fast. Travis had noticed that Cat had been trying increasingly ways to get him to talk to her. It was Friday morning now and he expected that Cat wouldn't be very happy because he didnt invite her to watch tv last night.

Cat seemed more off edge in english that day, and weirdly didnt attempt to talk to him. Soon english was over and soon enough it was lunch. Cat wasnt there today. Travis started eating, when he heard his name being called. It was Sinjin.

"Travis" he said walking up

"What'ya need Sinjin?"

"I need to show you something"

"Can it wait, i'm eating"

"Its not going to take that long"

"uggh fine"

Travis followed Sinjin into the school down the main hallway. Just as they passed the hallway, someone grabbed Travis and pulled him in. The force of the pull was so strong that he tripped into the Janitor's closet. He looked up to see Cat looking at him angrily. Travis was amazed that Cat as small as she was, pulled Travis, who was 185 pounds into the closet with that much force.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME"

Travis said nothing

Cat slapped him across the face "WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME"

"Are you my friend?" Travis asked

"OF COURSE I AM"

"Well I have trouble believing that"

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU THINK I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND"

"Because you said so Cat"

"I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT"

"Oh really, you don't remember last Friday right before Sikowitz's class Cat. I overheard you and Steven, while I was at my locker. Does " Oh he's not my friend, he's a loser" ring a bell to you"

Cat's face went from angry to sad in a instant "Oh" she said remembering what she had said

"Is that what I am to you Cat, am I a loser to you, because if thats true, then I see no point in talking to someone who doesn't like me" Travis said on the rebound

Cat started to tear up "No your not a loser, your my friend"

"Well Cat it didn't look that way, and just to let you know, it hurts a lot, to know that a person that I consider a really good friend, doesnt feel the same way"

"I'm sorry Travis, I do really feel the same way"

"Then why did you say what you said"

"I don't know, I just want, I just want Steven to like me"

Travis looked into Cat's eyes " Cat, if Steven doesn't like you for who you are, then he doesn't deserve you. Cat you have one of the greatest personalities i've ever seen, you have the right to have your own opinions, and your own thoughts, and Steven can't change that about you."

"Do you really think that"

"I don't think that, I know that, so what is your opinion Cat?"

Cat smiled "That your a great friend Travis"

Cat gave Travis a hug

"Do you forgive me?" Cat asked

"I will, if you do something for me"

"What?"

"Come watch tv with me tonight"

"I thought you never ask" said Cat happily

"Apology accepted"

_**How did you like the chapter, anyway please review. Otherwise Happy Holidays to you, and BAZINGA to you all.**_


	17. Chapter 16 Journal entry it's 2012

_**I have finally returned. I'm sorry for not returning sooner but who knew that eggnog causes writer's block. Do not fret though all the eggnog has been removed from the premises, and from my systems. But enough about me, you want to hear about Travis, so here is more Travis.**_

**Chapter 16- Journal entry (it's 2012 AWWW YEAHH!)**

**Travis's P.O.V**

_Well the holiday's have passed, and boy they were insane. Uncle Danny and Aunt Deanna were gone for vacation leaving Me, Tori, and Trina alone for a few weeks. This would have been fine except that they put me in charge, which in this family means preventing Tori and Trina from killing each other, easier said than done. _

_So here is my condensed version of Christmas. Trina got a huge freakin tree, no I mean HUGE, as in needs climbing equipment to decorate huge, wasn't that happy having to put it up. Tori got attacked by a mechanical Santa, which I could have done something about, but didn't because I was laughing so hard I tripped and fell. Trina sprayed Robbie with this sort of gun that sprays white stuff all over the tree to simulate snow. Now I could have made an infinite number of, what Cat would call "dirty" jokes, but I didn't. For one Robbie's my friend, then again that should have tempted me to say it even more, then the fact that if I did say anything Trina would try to kill me. Anyways at school Sikowitz made the class do secret santa stuff, which I avoided by bribing him with 5 coconut's, which I must say are really cheap. But anyway I got to watch everyone from the sidelines, which I must say was funny. Especially when Robbie got slapped by Trina by "letting" Cat kiss him on the cheek for giving her a guy with a cotton candy machine for secret santa. I like Cat in all but poor guy._

_Oh about Cat, she has been taking more power in her relationship, as far as I can see. So I guess that talk with her did work . Jade was right, her experiment did work, which I hate to admit. Jade still says there is something wrong with Steven, and again I hate to admit that I think she's right. There is something about him that isn't right. I know that i'm still a little bit jealous but I think its my judgment speaking now. Besides i'm seeing someone now, I met her at the party, we had for new years. Her name is Penelope, but I just call her Penny for short. I hate having to shorten names because I slur, but that is life. Anyways she's really nice, about the same skin tone as me, and dark brown long hair, also mildly large cheekbones, but not as big as Tori's. We really enjoy each others company and get along well, well I guess new year, new start. Well I got to go I got to get ready to take Penny to the movies. Later journal._

_**Hey sorry it was so short I kind of didn't want to do a holiday thing for this story so this is just a recap chapter... BAZINGA**_


End file.
